


Bad Time We Live In (Or Quentin Beck is an absolute mess and Peter is gonna help his poor big guy)

by ElLapton22



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, Depression, Doctor/Patient, Don't worry, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentor Tony Stark, My Oc are good people, Mysterio is not Quentin Beck, Peter Parker is a Doctor, Quentin Beck Needs A Hug, Quentin Beck has a depression, Quentin Beck needs help, Quentin mother is bad, Top Peter Parker, happy ending..., or not ? - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElLapton22/pseuds/ElLapton22
Summary: -Dites moi Quentin, je sais que cette question est peut être un peu franche, mais je veux une réponse honnête de votre part. Est-ce que...Vous voulez que je vous aide ? Est-ce que vous voulez être sauvé ?Je l'ai regardé, pour la première fois, je l'ai vraiment vu. Des yeux noisette, remplis de vie et de joie, un sourire sérieux et accueillant sur le visage, des cheveux châtains aux reflets dorées, et semblant si doux à la vue. J'ouvris les yeux en grand, il était...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il était mais c'est comme...C'est comme si j'avais enfin vu de la lumière, depuis tant d'années.-Je...Je déglutis et continu de le regarder, mais son sourire se perds quand je lui annonce la triste vérité. Non. Je ne pe-veux pas...C'est déjà trop tard. Je veux juste être seul, et au calme. Qu'on arrête de me traîner chez les médecins tous les jours ! Qu'on arrête de me considérer comme un enfant ! Qu'on arrête me voir avec dégoût et terreur ! Je...S'il vous plaît, je veux juste tout arrêter...Je me rendis compte alors en passant ma main sur ma joue, que celle-ci était recouverte de larmes, tout comme l'autre. Je pleurais. Ça faisait bien des années que ça n'était pas arrivé non plus.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Scott Lang/Peter Quill, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 2





	1. Incurable

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeyyyyyyyy ! First Fanfiction about SpiderMan Far From Home, but in a AU where Mysterio is not totally Quentin Beck, but you will see for yourself, and Peter Parker stills Spider-Man (Sorry for my English, I'm French soooo). Also, it's in french, but, I'm probably gonna do a traduction in English for everyone, after, because it's taking me a little more time, so, you will ha ve the french one first, sorry ! So, enjoy my content, and let me know if you like it !
> 
> Heeeyyyyyy ! Première Fanfiction sur SpiderMan Far From Home, mais dans un autre univers où Mysterio n'est pas totalement Quentin Beck, mais vous verrez par vous même, et Peter Parker reste Spider-Man. Il y aura une traduction en anglais plus tard mais ça me prends un peu plus de temps alors il y aura déjà celle là en français puis la deuxième après. En tout cas, si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir !

-Madame, je suis vraiment désolé mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour votre fils.  
-Comment ça ?! Vous êtes médecin enfin ! Faites votre travail !

_Les cris de ma mère traverse mon esprit comme des flèches en plein cœur, **et je ne fais rien pour les arrêter. J'écoute juste. J'écoute sans vraiment entendre.** Je sais juste qu'elle cri. **Comme toujours.** Soit elle cri, soit elle pleure, parfois même les deux en même temps._   
_**...Et c'est toujours de ma faute.** _   
_**Je ne peux rien faire. Rien du tout.** _

Mes mains passent sur mon visage comme pour me faire disparaître. Je vois le médecin à travers, essayer de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ne veut pas entendre.  
 _"Votre fils est malade; Il ne veut pas se laisser aider; On ne peut rien pour lui; Il ne sera jamais guéri..."_  
 _J'entends tout. Tout. **Absolument tout.** Mais je ne suis pas là, non, mon corps et mon esprit sont à part. Je ne réagis plus à ce qu'on peut dire sur moi, je le sais, je ne suis pas comme eux. **Je ne les comprends pas, et ils ne me comprennent.**_  
 _ **Pourtant...Je ne demande pas à l'être.** Je veux juste être tranquille, seul. Qu'elle arrête de chercher l'impossible !_  
 ** _Ca ne sert à rien !_**

-M.Beck ? **Je relève la tête lentement.**  
-Oui ?  
-Je suis désolé, mais notre établissement ne peux rien pour vous, vous ne faites pas d'effort, mais vous n'empirer pas non plus. Notre médecine ne peut rien pour des cas comme vous.  
-Je...Je comprends, merci qu-  
-Non ! Vous êtes des incapables ! Partons d'ici mon chéri !

Elle attrape mon bras et me traîne vers la sortie.  
 _Je pourrais facilement me libérer de son emprise, **mais je n'en ai pas l'envie,** je me laisse faire depuis si longtemps que c'est devenu une habitude._  
 _J'ai plus du tout envie de me battre, **c'est plus facile comme ça.**_  
Je monte inconsciemment dans la voiture, n'ayant plus la mienne _depuis...Je sais plus depuis quand, mais c'est pas grave. **Ce n'est pas important.**_  
Je m'attache écoutant d'une oreille la voix de crécelle de ma mère.   
_C'est comme une chanson mal reprise qui tourne en boucle dans votre tête, et ça ne ressort jamais et se coince dans votre cerveau jusqu'à votre mort. **Même dans la nuit elle est encore là.**_  
 ** _J'ai 38 ans, mais avec elle, c'est comme si j'en avais 30 en moins._**  
 _Elle me prends pour un enfant qui ne peut pas se prendre en charge et vivre tout seul._  
 ** _Mais c'est tout ce que je veux, être seul, et qu'on me laisse tranquille dans ma bulle._**  
 ** _Elle ne veut pas comprendre, elle ne veut jamais rien comprendre._**  
 _Je ne peux même plus faire mes propres choix..._  
 _Mais ce n'est pas dérangeant, ce n'est pas grave, elle s'occupe, et je peux me laisser aller, sans avoir à réfléchir._  
 _Les médecins ont dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais leurs paroles s'écrasent sur nous comme une tomate lancée sur un mur. **Ca explose, ça laisse des tâches, mais ca ne blesse pas.**_  
 ** _Je suis juste malade. Et incurable._**  
 _Et je m'y suis fait. Ce n'est plus moi au contrôle de toute façon._

Une fois arrivé, on descends. Je vois du coin de l'œil le regard accusateur du voisin et de sa femme. _Je sais qu'ils pensent que je suis fou, et ils n'ont pas tort._ Mais il pense aussi que ma mère est un peu trop...Protectrice et tout aussi folle que moi pour s'occuper d'un homme de mon âge.  
 ** _Je les dégoûte, tous, tous ceux du quartier, de la ville, du monde._**  
 ** _Je ne suis pas comme eux. Et ça les dérangent._**  
 ** _Moi aussi. J'aimerais bien être comme eux._**  
Je soupire longuement, ce sourire à l'envers toujours gravé aussi profond sur ma façade comme sur mon cœur, le pas lourd et las jusqu'au refuge.  
Je n'écoute toujours pas et monte en direction de ma chambre. Elle ne dit plus rien, puis hurle, je ressens sa peine, ses pleurs, mais je ne peux plus rien y faire.  
 _Je suis déjà au fond de l'eau, et la surface n'est même plus visible, depuis des années._  
 ** _Personne ne peut me sauver, c'est trop tard._**

Je me jette sur mon lit blanc, tout est gris, blanc, ou noir ici, dans mon monde. **_Rien ne déroge à la règle._** Je serre les draps, pour me sentir un peut plus en vie.  
 _Mais je sais très bien que non._  
 ** _Je veux juste..._**


	2. Dr.Parker

-Peter ! Dépêche toi ! Les autres médecins nous attendent !  
-J'arrive Dr.Stark ! Laissez moi prendre quelques feuilles...

Je ramasse mes feuilles de notes avec précipitation, mes stylos coincés dans mes cheveux et certains dans ma bouche.  
 _Enfin ! Je vais enfin pouvoir assister à une réunion entre les grands médecins de mon hôpital !_  
 _Et le meilleur, c'est que je vais-avec l'aide de mon mentor le Dr.Stark, leur présenter une nouvelle idée pour révolutionner la médecine psychologique ! Je suis méga ultra impatient et aussi super stressé !_  
 ** _Si jamais je me foire, M.Stark ne va pas être très content..._**

-Peeeeete !! **S'impatiente mon mentor.**  
-Je suis là ! Je suis là !

J'arrive à ses côtés et après un long soupir agacé de sa part mais suivi d'un petit sourire, nous faisons notre chemin jusqu'à la salle de réunion.  
 ** _Depuis 1 mois, j'ai été nommé Dr.Parker ! Dr.Parker ! Enfin !_**  
Ca faisait longtemps que je bossais dur pour y arriver, et j'y suis enfin arrivé. _Bon, le travail est encore plus conséquent mais ça en vaut la peine._ En plus, grâce aux technologies de maintenant, nous pouvons améliorer la qualité de nos soins. Et c'est ce que je vais démontrer aujourd'hui aux autres médecins, dont le directeur, le Dr.Fury, et son assistant le neuro-chirurgien Dr.Strange.  
 _ **J'ai trop hâte !**_

-On y est Peter, tu es prêt ? **Stark se tourne vers moi avec inquiétude, mais aussi une lueur de fierté et de confiance dans les yeux, ce qui me rassure.**  
-Oui ! **Lui répondis-je tout sourire.**  
-Bien, garde ton énergie pour la présentation gamin.

Il ouvre la porte et je prends un regard sérieux et confiant.  
 ** _C'est mon moment, je dois leur prouver que je suis un bon médecin._**  
La grande tablée nous regardent entrain, la plupart ayant un sourire bienveillant, d'autres attendant une preuve de mes capacités.

-Dr.Stark, Dr Parker. Nous vous attendions. **Lance le grand, _aussi bien physiquement que intellectuellement,_ Dr.Strange. Il nous fait signe de nous asseoir à ses côtés.** Merci à tous d'être avec nous aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez, nous ferons le bilan annuel des charges, etc. Mais nous avons aussi aujourd'hui l'honneur d'accueillir le Dr.Parker, un brilliant élève de médecine et qui à maintes fois prouvés son talent, le confirmez vous Dr.Stark ?  
-Sans aucun doute, le Dr.Parker est un des médecins-psychologues les plus compétents que j'ai vu. Je n'ai aucune inquiétude concernant ses compétences et le travail qu'il aura à l'avenir.  
-Merci... **Je chuchote et son sourire me fait sourire aussi.**  
-Merci pour votre réponse Dr.Stark. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous Dr.Parker. **Il me tends la main, main que je serre en tremblant et un sourire et des yeux pétillants. Il sourit aussi et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté.** Ne soyez pa si nerveux, si Tony a confiance en vous, je vous fait confiance. **Me glisse-t-il pour que les autres ne puisse pas entendre.**

_**Ohmygod ! Je viens de serrer la main de Dr.Strange et il m'a même sourit ! Je vais mourir !** _

-A présent, **nous interpelle le directeur,** passons à la suite du programme.

\------------------------------------  
Le reste de la présentation fut assez long je dois dire, _mais heureusement,_ les blagues de mon mentor me permettait de rester concentré, _tout comme le Dr.Strange._  
 ** _Et moi qui le pensait bien plus froid !_**

-Nous avons fini avec le programme des prochains mois. **Conclut Fury.**  
-*Enfin*. **Toussote Tony, ce qui m'arrache un petit rictus.**  
-*Hm hm*, je disais donc, ayant fini cela, nous pouvons passer à la présentation de votre petit protégé Stark.  
-Oui, oui, en effet.  
-La parole est à vous Dr.Parker.  
-Me-Merci !

Je me lève, me déplace vers le fond de la salle, ayant une vue sur toute la table.  
 _Allez, respire Peter, tout va bien se passer. **Tu es prêt. Tony compte sur toi, et tu dois prouver ta valeur.**_  
J'inspire profondément et commence ma présentation.

-Merci Monsieur le Directeur. Bien ! **J'attire leur attention à tous en élevant la voix.** Avec le Dr.Stark, et l'aide du Professeur Banner, nous avons trouvé plusieurs moyens pour aider les patients. Comme vous le savez sûrement, je me spécialise dans la psychologie, quand au Dr.Stark, il est dans la neurologie, ces deux essences combinés nous ont permis de creuser plus profondément dans les connaissances que nous avons de l'Homme. **Je semble avoir attiré leur curiosité.** Nous savons tous que les peurs des Hommes, sont basés sur leurs traumatismes, et ces traumatismes sont souvent causes de maladie psychologique chez la plupart.  
Et grâce à la technologie du Pr.Banner, nous avons pu mettre au point une machine extrêmement performante, permettant au médecin de visualiser les souvenirs traumatisants du patient et d'y être intégré, permettant alors une aide encore plus profonde et utile pour le guérir de sa pathologie. **Je souffle longuement, _voilà, c'est fait_.** Et cette technologie est une révolution !  
-Intéressant... **Le directeur griffonne sur ses feuilles tandis que je vois le Dr.Strange ouvrir de grands yeux intrigués.**  
-Et, vous êtes sûr que cela fonctionne ? **Demande-t-il.**  
-Oui, **reprends mon mentor,** nous avons pu le tester sur quelques personnes ayant accepté et nous mêmes. Il est fonctionnel à 100%.  
-Je vois. Vous êtes impressionnant Dr.Parker. L'idée vous est-elle venu à vous ?  
-Oui, j'en ai eu l'idée en voyant des cas de patients assez complexe et qui avait besoin d'une grande aide, et aussi en ayant évalué les capacités des technologies de maintenant.  
-Vous faites preuve d'une grande empathie mon cher. C'est une bonne chose. Mais, avant de pouvoir vous laisser la développer, j'aimerais pouvoir évaluer son fonctionnement et voir si elle pourrait être utile, comme vous dites.  
-Bien sûr ! Avec plaisir !  
-La réunion est terminé, tout le monde à son poste. Et moi, **il se lève,** je vous suis.

Je suis mon mentor en sortant de la pièce, Dr.Strange sur mes talons, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

\-----------------------------------  
 _ **Le test c'est déroulé sans aucun accroche, tout à fonctionné à merveilles !**_  
Le Dr.Strange nous a donc accordé le droit de l'utiliser par des cas complexes, restant prudent et je suis totalement d'accord, de toute façon, il a été prévu pour ce genre de choses.  
Le reste de la journée, et même de la semaine s'est passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, je n'ai pratiquement pas eu à m'en servir et tout mes patients semblent aller de mieux en mieux.  
Il est sûr que pour certains, c'est plus difficile que d'autre de se faire aider, de guérir avec une thérapie, d'ouvrir son cœur, mais avec les bons mots, on finit toujours par y arriver.  
 _Je pensais tellement être parti sur la bonne voie, être certain de devenir un médecin de renom, de pouvoir aider le monde entier !_  
 ** _Mais..._**  
 ** _C'était avant de le rencontrer._**  
 ** _Lui._**  
 ** _Mon défi._**  
 ** _Si complexe, si...perdu, si seul._**  
 ** _Je ne pouvais pas le regarde sans vouloir le sauver, juste penser à son sourire triste et déçu me suffisait à vouloir soulever des montagnes pour l'aider à se sauver._**  
 ** _Quentin Beck._**


	3. A New Day

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne id-   
-Si, si ! De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, j'ai déjà pris rendez-vous.   
-Mère je...   
-Écoute Quentin, il temps que tu te fasses soigné, ce n'est plus possible. Tu dois vivre une vie comme les autres, avoir une femme, des enfants, un vrai travail-   
-J'avais un vrai travail ! Mais c'était avant que tu me fasse partir !   
-Tu étais juste un petit chanteur dans les bars mon chéri, ce n'est pas un vrai métier. Donc je disais, un vrai travail, comme un comptable, un avocat, un professeur, peu importe, et une famille, une maison, être normal. **Je plonge mon regard dans les siens. _Elle...Elle ne me comprends pas. Elle me voit comme défectueux, et il faudrait qu'on me répare. Et cela même si je ne veux pas qu'on essaye de me rafistoler_** _._   
-De toute façon, ton médecin n'est pas mieux que tous les autres, tu perds ton argent inutilement mère.   
  
Je soupire et baisse les yeux, la voiture étant arrêtée et garée sur le parking d'un grand hôpital, à peut être une heure de chez nous. _ **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'obstine** , même mes amis, mon ex-femme, tous, **ils ont tous arrêtés, et je ne leur en veux pas.** Je suis trop loin d'eux, trop différent, **rien ne va chez moi.**_   
  
-Allez, le médecin nous attends.   
  
Je sors de la voiture, une légère pluie est présente, _rafraîchissante mais triste_. Je suis les pas de ma mère, toute habillée de couleur, je faisais tâche à ses côtés, dans mes vêtements noirs. Je continu d'avancer tout en observant le ciel. Les nuages gris semblaient si énormes, peu prêt à partir, _il allait sûrement pleuvoir pendant la journée entière._ Les portes de l'entrée s'ouvrirent automatiquement, nous laissant passer et arriver dans un hall... ** _rempli de gens._ **  
Une odeur de produits ménagers venaient chatouiller mes narines et me dérangeait tout autant que la foule, dense mais très présente. **_Je...Non...Ils me jugent, je le sais, je veux pas aller vers eux._** Je bloque, serrant mes mains dans mes poches.

-Quentin, vient, on va voir où est ton rendez-vous vers la jeune dame de l'accueil **. Elle voit que je n'avance pas et me tire par la manche, me forçant à avancer. Je suis sans vraiment le vouloir.**   
-M'man...On-On est vraiment obligés de-d'y aller..? **Je continu de serrer les poings, la frayeur habitant mes yeux.**   
-Oui, c'est pour ton bien.   
  
Je grince des dents et essaye me calmer, ce qui ne semble pas marcher des masses. Une fois devant le comptoir, je me contente de regarder mes chaussures, la terreur tournant en continue dans mon esprit. _J'ai l'impression de sentir le regard destructeur des gens dans mon dos..._  
 _Je ne peux pas bouger, ni penser, **je suis tétanisé.**_ J'entends à peine ma mère demander le nom du médecin et la salle. Elle me reprends par la manche et m'entraîne dans l'ascenseur.  
Je fixe toujours mes pieds, il y a un médecin avec nous dans l'ascenseur, le bas de sa blouse blanche est en parfait état et ses chaussures bien entretenues. Il sort au même étage que nous, et part en sens opposé. J'ai toujours l'impression d'aller à l'abattoir en entrant dans ces bâtiments.   
**_C'est...C'est un cauchemar qui ne part jamais._ **  
On s'arrête, et je lève les yeux. Il y a une porte en bas, et dessus est graver le nom du médecin, le Dr.Parker. Je souffle grandement et ma mère toque. _Faites qu'il n'y est personne s'il vous plaît..._   
Je reste en retrait, le regard perdu dans le vide, la porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaître un jeune- _même très jeune_ -homme, dans la vingtaine sûrement.   
_N'importe quoi. Des médecins expérimentés n'ont jamais réussi, comment un enfant venant juste d'être devenu médecin pourrait-il m'aider ?!_   
**Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il ne pourra rien pour toi. **  
_**Oui...Tu as raison, rien.** _  
  
-Oh ! Bonjour, vous devez être la famille Beck si je ne m'abuse. **Il affiche un gigantesque sourire, dérangeant pour moi.**   
-En effet, bonjour, et merci à vous de bien vouloir nous recevoir.   
-Il n'y a aucun problème Mme.Beck, c'est mon travail.   
-Quentin, **je relève très rapidement les yeux vers lui au son de la voix de ma mère,** dis bonjour à ton médecin enfin ! **Elle me tire vers elle et je détourne le regard. Je suis plus grand que lui d'au moins une tête.**   
-Bonjour... **Je chuchote presque.**   
-Enchanté de vous rencontrez Quentin, entrez donc. **Il nous fait entrer et referme la porte derrière nous. _Je suis pris au piège, c'est trop tard maintenant._ Je m'assois sur la chaise devant le bureau, ma mère à mes côtés.**   
-Bien, alors, j'ai reçu les dossiers de Quentin que vous m'avez envoyé Madame. **Il sort un très gros tas de feuilles. Sans rire.** J'ai pris soin de les lire attentivement, et il est clair pour moi comme pour les médecins que votre fils souffre bel et bien d'une dépression très aggravée. Malheureusement, il semble que mes collègues n'ont jamais réussi à arranger cela et aider votre fils.   
-Oui, effectivement. Si vous nous dites que vous ne pouvez rien, ça serait vraiment horrible !   
-Calmez-vous Madame. Et non, mon travail est d'aider quiconque aurait besoin d'aide. Je vais mener moi même mon étude et essayer de guérir votre fils.   
-Oh mon dieu ! Merci beaucoup !   
-Il n'y a pas de quoi Madame, c'est normal. I **l tourne son regard noisette vers le mien, le bloquant dans le mien.** Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais parler seul à seul avec Quentin.   
-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Faites ce qu'il faudra. **Et toi, elle se tourne vers moi et attrape mon bras durement, je me raidis au contact et serre les dents,** soit coopératif et essaye pour une fois de ne pas en faire qu'à ta tête **. Je me contente de hocher la tête. _J'ai pas envie..._ Elle sort de la salle et je me sens plus léger, _comme si un de mes démons était parti._**   
-Bien, Quentin, si je peux vous appelez comme ça ? **Il me sourit et je l'y autorise avec un hochement de tête.** Super. Alors Quentin, vous avez 38 ans, depuis combien de temps vous sentez mal ?   
-Je... **Je regarde le sol sans vraiment le regarder. Tu ne sais pas, Quentin, tu as oublié.** Je ne sais pas...Désolé.   
-Humm...Ce n'est pas grave. **Il note sur un petit carnet.** Est-ce que vous souhaitez me parler de quelque chose en particulier avant que je commence ?   
-No-Non... **Je ne le regarde toujours pas, _j'ai peur qu'il me juge et me trouve si dérangeant._**   
-Vous êtes sûr ? Tout ce que vous me direz restera entre nous.   
-Je sais...Et non, j'ai rien à vous dire. **Je suis ferme, ce n'est pas moi qui parle, _il l'agace._**   
-Je vois. **Il semble un peu surpris par mon changement d'attitude.** Commençons alors, je vais vous montrer plusieurs paires et vous me direz entre les deux, celles qui vous fait le plus peur. **Il me tends un carnet qu'il dépose ouvert sur la table devant moi.** Allez-y, laquelle des deux vous fait le plus peur ? **Je m'approche et détaille les images, il y a un homme et une femme. Je souffle et montre la femme, elle me fait penser à ma mère.** Bien, tournez la page. **Il y a là une rue remplie de monde, ou bien un endroit vide de pièce. La foule ou la solitude. Je choisis sans hésiter la foule. Je sue légèrement en repensant à toutes ces fois en bus, _en soirée..._**   
  
La séance continue comme ça pendant quelques minutes où je tapote juste des images. Et une fois à la fin, il me pose encore des questions auxquelles je ne réponds que vaguement. _Mais il a posé une question, une seule qui je ne voulais pas entendre et à laquelle j'ai malencontreusement répondu._   
  
-Dites moi Quentin, je sais que cette question est peut être un peu franche, mais je veux une réponse honnête de votre part. Est-ce que...Vous voulez que je vous aide ? Est-ce que vous voulez être sauvé ? **Je l'ai regardé, _pour la première fois, je l'ai vraiment vu._ Des yeux noisette, remplis de vie et de joie, un sourire sérieux et accueillant sur le visage, des cheveux châtains aux reflets dorées, et semblant si doux à la vue. J'ouvris les yeux en grand, _il était...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il était mais c'est comme...C'est comme si j'avais enfin vu de la lumière, depuis tant d'années._**   
-Je... **Je dégluti et continu de le regarder, mais son sourire se perds quand je lui annonce la triste vérité.** Non. Je ne pe-veux pas...C'est déjà trop tard. Je veux juste être seul, et au calme. Qu'on arrête de me traîner chez les médecins tous les jours ! Qu'on arrête de me considérer comme un enfant ! Qu'on arrête me voir avec dégoût et terreur ! Je...S'il vous plaît, je veux juste tout arrêter...   
  
Je me rendis compte alors en passant ma main sur ma joue, que celle-ci était recouverte de larmes, tout comme l'autre. _**Je pleurais.** _  
**_Ca faisait bien des années que ça n'était pas arrivé._**


End file.
